Hanzō Hattori/Movesets
All the movesets for Hanzō Hattori in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō briefly charges, then, depending on the length of the charge, release a green blast, an explosion or a damaging aura around him. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō slashes, performs a spinning kick, followed by another kick that sends the enemy into the air, followed by another kick that slams them back on the ground and as they land slash them with a fast dash. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō slashes twice, jumps throwing a smoke bomb that stuns his enemies and starts hitting them with the flail of his weapon. Then he cast a ninjutsu spell based on his current weapon's element (if the weapon doesn't have an element, it will cast a vacuum blade instead). : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō slashes three times, then starts whipping his scythe in a circle, with the radius becoming larger as it spins. The final attack sends any caught enemy flying. : , , , , , , , : Hanzō slashes four times, then keep slicing in a zig-zag motion and finally hits the enemy from behind. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, he can double jump. : , : Hanzō lands with explosive force, the back flips into his standing position. : , : Hanzō throws shuriken at his foes. : : Stands upright and casts an explosive stream of energy to attack foes in front of him. Sends opponents flying. The stream attack depends on the element of the equipped weapon: wind blade if non elemental, fireball with fire, icy aura with ice, lightning orb with thunder and a green mass with dark. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , : : : Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. Hanzō also loses the changing magical properties for his C1. His ground moveset was changed slightly due to his attack type (Special). : , ( ): Hanzō briefly charges, then unleashes a blast of white ninjutsu in front of him that only damages enemies. The second button press has him summon a blast of green ninjutsu that kills enemies. : , , ( ): Hanzō slashes, then performs a spinning kick, followed by another kick that launches his enemy into the air, and a final kick that slams them into the ground. : , , , ( ): Hanzō slashes twice, then jumps into the air, throwing a green fireball at the ground. He lands, and strikes with the whips on his sickle, sending a blue wave of energy forward. : , , , , ( ): Hanzō slashes three times, then whips his scythe around his head in a circle, with the radius getting progressively wider as he spins. : , , , , (Xtreme Legends only) : Hanzō slashes four times then fires two rows of shurikens. Simultaneously creates two clones. : : Same execution as before, except he sends out discs of energy and can rotate a bit better. In his Level 3 version, he creates three shadow replicas behind him that also mimic his movements. :R1 + , ( , ): Elemental ninjutsu attacks. :R1 + , ( , ): Kage bushin. Create up to three shadow clones. ;Warriors Orochi Doesn't possess C5 or his Level 3 Musou. Gains two new techniques. : , , R1: Ducks low and propels his body in a spinning leap forward, cutting foes in his path. Automatically creates a double of himself. :R1 (counter): Hops back and hurls shuriken. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Does a slashing motion that fires off wind gusts. :Triple Attack 2: Drops an explosive bomb on the floor. :Triple Attack 3: Leaps up high to throw a gas bomb downwards. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps the same moveset as previous title with the following alterations: : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Creates two clones which unleash blue energy waves at his foes. Hanzō then stands still for a short while, disappears and executes a series of rapid multicolored strikes. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Attacks the enemy with fire ninjutsu. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends enemies airborne by throwing weapon downward like a boomerang, then knocks them back on the ground with a fierce downward kick. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Majority of his old attacks return but they are altered to some degree. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, he can double jump. : , : : , : : : Finisher changes to four left-and-right slashes from his sickle. Black feathers appear when he is done. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :R1: Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Category:Movesets